The Last Promise
The Last Promise Hello good friends knowing and unknowing. I wish to tell you a tale a story if you will, that is if it will not trouble you by much, however if you do not wish to listen I can understand if so then allow me to begin. Many years ago to my birth which is to say as accurately as I can make it. My mother had been informed by professionals that her child was not intended to live a decent sized life due to a destructive mechanism in my brain that had been discovered and so a funeral was planned for the near future. Headstones and other arrangements had been put into place as purchased. Time has past by and as I grew older death itself had faded and vanished from my front doorstep. My mother was so pleased and so a celebration had been put into place declaring “I can live as her son”. Despite this longer lasting life the social capabilities was quite a concerning touch to the doctors eyes. This means I could not communicate well with anyone who I had came into contact with. Therefore I would be a dull child. So my parents saw this to be an issue. Psychiatrists and Priests had been called to help sustain the issue and nothing had helped. My Mother and Father were very fond of gaming and had decided that it would be a good idea if their interests could help benefit the overall outcome. My mom tried Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, though effective it had failed to exceed the goal. My father had tried traditional sports games it had done very little effort. My Uncle Steven decided to bring about a copy of The Legend of Zelda The Ocarina of Time and I was very pleased. It had certain plot point in the game that the main character Link too was an outcast and so I had forged a form of empathy for the character. An understanding if you will. It was a game that I would spend hours upon hours playing about the Kokiri forest as if I had lived there. To my mind I did. It was such a peaceful promise land of happiness and life I could live here forever and so I did. This granted me the time I needed to use this to my advantage as a stepping stone to assist me in my struggles. Since I could not understand the real world. As time had passed by. I grew to question what did everyone mean that I was summoned? So I asked my mom continuously question after question of words used from the video game. So she had offered the dictionary. She replied “If something puzzles you look in here for the answer.” and did I use that book a lot. After solving a few minor ciphers and defeating the Great Queen Ghoma. Thanks to the perfect guide I had received from my uncle. It was time for me to leave forest. Saria was there waiting for me. She was behind me sad and alone as I had rushed passed her without a second thought. By viewing this and seeing how reckless I was to forget that she had been ultimately responsible for being there for me when all had made fun of me and treated me like dirt as if I was an outsider. She had a heart kind enough to see light in me that I can never become a dark incantation of my former self. She had a form of integrity and faith that only I could uphold. I had merely blushed, but knowing I was destined to do great things. If I were to continue she had requested three promises. The first was to retrieve her Ocarina and accept it as a gift to never end up in the hands of no one else. The second was to never forget her. The third please return back to the forest one day so that we can still be friends. From this I had agreed to all requests. However only 2/3 had been completed. The last was an obvious failure. Even though the game had allowed me to meet up with her to learn her song. I never returned for her. It had sickened me to see how much evil dwelt in my heart for doing such a relentless act. After years of playing the game and beating it. I had only looked at Saria as a C.G.I. character and I used my maturity as an excuse to not fulfill the promise I had made to her. So I put the N64 and the cartridge in the basement and left it there. By the time I had reached middle school. I had already buried my guilt with rage and by high school I had completely forgotten about her. Games had evolved and became sophisticated by demands. I became so displeased for what they had became I started to watch Youtube ridiculously. I came across recommendations for the next channel to watch. I had seen some things on Ocarina of time for 3ds and other materials. This had reminded me I too have the game. I went downstairs to the basement only to find out that the game was not playable. It's been 15 years since I had touched it. The damn thing has been collecting dust and so forth. I had also noticed the there was a black smudge on the bottom of the game. It looked like strawberry jelly rotting on the cartridge. Upon closer investigation the smell said different. I took a look into my medicine cabinet to find somethings to help clean it. I found out I was out of rubbing alcohol and the nearest store was some old flee market. I started browsing around for the item I needed. With no luck I asked the owner if I could see if they had any in stock? He responded “Yes we do have something here that looked like it had belonged to the last store owner before it had changed to a flee market”. He continued to describe how demented the owner was that this used to be a fortune telling shop. Selling mythological merchandise that can break the boundaries of reality. This did raise my right eyebrow. Due to the fact my nostalgia started to effect my patience. But the bottle did write “Alcohol for all your cleaning needs”. It looked no different from Wal-Mart selling something in similarity. I returned home only to find out it had been used slightly. A near full bottle could have fooled anyone. Regardless my game required some cleaning so I got a cue tip and wiped off the crud causing the interference with my game. The smell was quite concentrated. I'm not used to seeing hospitals that much so my immunity for chemicals this intense was weak. I immediately fell to the floor and passed out, but before my vision blurred out I saw green shoes walking past my face. After a few hours later I woke up like I had a hangover. Ah the good old days. I got my morning coffee and decided to head down to the senior center as usual to help the elderly. The woman in charge her name was June a very lovely sweet woman she approached me and asked “why are you asleep near my desk? Have you not had enough rest recently?” After explaining my situation she offered two weeks to be off volunteering so I could get some rest. Now that I think about it helping, working, and feeling nostalgic for a year straight. Yep this stress will give me a heart attack one day. Dynamo wasn't lying from X5 when I kicked his @$$. I took this time to not only sleep but also to play the game I had been so eagerly willing to play. At first the game had started up great like a retail copy. However I noticed that the great Mido came instead of Saria. He appeared in great distress screaming “One of us are gone. We do not know who it is, but someone betrayed us and fled into the Lost Woods.” From this I freaked out I turned off my TV and head back to sleep. What would appear as hours turned out to be months. Everyone I knew had called one another. Due to my extreme absence. As if it were a meeting of some kind. It was obviously about me being in a coma. So my parents called the rest of my family members. My uncle Steven had some kids within the past decade. So my cousins asked if they could play some games while my family were trying to figure out how to break me out of it. For the first few days Steven had denied. Then he changed his answer to yes considering the circumstances. Before the children turned on the ps3 the N64 turned on itself and the TV. Then the TV began to violently shake. It appeared to be monitoring all the events that were occurring in my dream or should I say nightmare. In a simulated universe I was in Ocarina of Time. Yeah I know what you are thinking. I looked at myself and realized this is a spirited projection of my digital self. Yep welcome to Matrix... My hell. This would be every five year old's dream to live in a video game. As I continued my journey through Hyrule field I saw a strange person. A little girl heading to Lake Hylia. Since it was night I couldn't easily identify who it was. So I followed the shadow. As I entered the grounds of the lake I saw the girl drowning far off shore. She was over the Water Temple and I gunned it over the bridges. I then took of all my gear and sunk my self as deep as I could. Upon entering the temple it was very strange and different than it was as I last checked and visited when I was kid. First off all there was blood and scrape mark crawling over the walls, I can hear screams and psychotic laughter deep within the temple. As I continued there was a corpse of a near-dead Zora mumbling “wake up or suffer”. I did not know what he meant or how to perform it. So I was forced to play this “game” if I wanted to get out, but first I half to rescue that little girl if Dark Link got a hold of her. Who knows what could happen to her. As I pressed forward into the Dark Link room I saw the little girl crying and moaning “Why did you forget me?”. As I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and revealed who she was. I didn't need to ask who she was. “Saria I am so sorry for abandoning you all those years ago. I needed to age and grow. I only ask that you can understand that despite this encounter I only had hoped that you could forgive me”. Her tears changed color and blood started to pour from them. I started to back away from her in fear. From behind me I felt a sharp blade from behind me, and I heard a dark voice. It sounded like Sam Reigel from Gurren Lagann. Only with a darker tone. It spoke and said “Don't even think about it”. I turned around to find out who it was. I wasn't too surprised. It was my darker half. It took merely seconds to decipher the situation. “So you both decided to gather up as one for my own demise”. From this I was thrown to the tree at the dead center of the whole room. Saria had gone into the other room and gather the Longshot that resided in the chest and pulled it out as Young Link had done it like usual. Dark Link face palmed himself and I'm way ahead of him. Two sides of the same coin I guess. She had shot it in my stomach to impale me into the tree and what was left of the chain was used as a method to tie me up around the tree insuring I will not go anywhere. After a couple of taunts from Dark Link himself. She pulled out the chain and used the end to scrape it along my body. As I screamed in agony. I heard dark link slurring to me. “This one is mine now. Have you not known who I am? I am the entity that feeds on all your past nightmares and failures. As I looked up I saw Saria to be quite please with whom she has chosen. As the final blow was about to be struck against me I had blacked out. Then I heard a voice echoing “You will never see the gates of Paradise. Your death leads here.” The End... ? Written By: Angelicdemon115 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Original Story